


Looked Like You Needed a Light (Portgas D. Ace/Reader)

by ashleerenee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, F/M, One Piece Universe, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleerenee/pseuds/ashleerenee
Summary: Someone leaks your not so small crush and you avoid them all day only for them to appear to light your cigarette.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Looked Like You Needed a Light (Portgas D. Ace/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and probably only fic but I got the idea of Ace lighting your cigarette and wrote a one shot with it.  
> —  
> I don’t own One Piece or it’s characters, I am not Oda.   
> —  
> But thank you for reading anyways!

After a much needed rest from drinking the night before, you make your way towards the smell of freshly cooked food. Entering the room you’re first met with your division leader, Marco, who looks like he’s been waiting for you. “(y/n), Thatch has something he needs to tell you-yoi” shooting a glare at the cook who’s making his way over to the two of you. Marco was always like an older brother to you, overprotective but sweet. “Good Morning to you too Marco,” you chuckled “and Thatch what’s this I hear about you needing to talk to me?” he looked nervous, immediately making you worry.  
“Haha hi (y/n), look I’m sorry it’s really just quite a funny story,” Thatch starts.

“Oh really? Care to catch me up then?”

“You see I was drinking last night as most all of us were,” 

“Go on.”

“And I get to chatting with one of our dear crew members about a mutual friend, that being you (y/n),” 

“Okay…”

“He and I were talking about how great you’ve been adjusting to the crew and whatnot,”

“Thatch what did you say?” You were starting to feel much more nervous. Thatch was one of two people who knew about your not so little crush.

“And so he asks how you’ve never talked about being in a relationship before and I just starting laughing,”

”Thatch who were you talking to?”

“And so he starts laughing too and asked why we were laughing, so I told him I knew the answer and it was funny,” 

“Thatch you did not.”

“So I was too intoxicated to realize that what I was about to say was a secret and told him that you had a big crush on someone,”

“Oh god.”

“And he got all serious and asked me who it was, so I of course told him that it was him without thinking and laughed it off,”

“Thatch please tell me this is a joke.” 

“Sorry (y/n), I told Ace how you feel, I really didn’t mean to. He hasn’t shown up for breakfast yet so you have time to prepare.” Thatch looked genuinely sorry but right now he was the least of your worries. You knew Ace would show up here any minute and poke fun at you for falling for him. “I’m going into town today,” you say quickly grabbing the most convenient piece of food near you “I’ll be back later when I’ve cooled down enough not to throat punch Thatch, and not too embarrassed to see Ace.” and with that you were making a beeline back to your room for your bag. But because fate has its way of screwing with you constantly, you see Ace emerging from his room. You make a sharp turn and hope he hadn’t spotted you, now having to take the long way to your room. 

After finally arriving, you made sure you had your money and weapon and cautiously made your way off the Moby Dick. When you finally arrived at the town you couldn’t help but feel nervous, letting all the different scenarios pile up in your head about what would happen now that Ace knew. Best case he would forget because he was drunk, worst case he would laugh at you and say never in a million years and make you feel like the fool you are. But you knew there was no way he had mutual feelings. He had always treated you like a best friend, definitely not a crush. It was hopeless. A bit of shopping and wandering around was bound to take your mind off it. 

At least that’s what you hoped. After visiting every shop and reading for hours at the local library, nothing was easing your mind. If anything things were becoming more hectic in your brain and night was swiftly approaching. While you didn’t usually let your anxiety get the better of you, today was a very off day. Nothing was going how you wanted even though you found some new books to buy. Your hands shook to no end, you felt like you needed the edge taken off. You once again walked into one of the general stores in the town and picked out a box of cigarettes. It had been a little since you smoked, due to Marco’s constant nagging but again, today was an exception. When you walked out after paying you looked toward the sky, noticing how close it was to sunset.

Wanting a few more minutes of peace alone, you went to find a good place to smoke and watch what you hoped to be a beautiful sunset. You eventually found a quiet place with a bench that looked perfect, sitting down and letting your head fall back letting your brain overwork itself like it had been all day. You hadn’t even noticed that someone followed you there. Still too busy trying to light the cigarette you put between your lips, your old lighter failing you. You then hear a very familiar chuckle behind you. 

“A-ace, what are you doing here…” you stammer out, obviously disoriented.

“Looking for you,” he states matter of factly. “Here.” you hear him say. You look up to see him leaning towards you slowly looking deep into your eyes, his pinky turning into a small flame to light your cigarette. “Seemed like you needed a light.” Butterflies erupted in your stomach, your face turning a very deep red. Did he know what he was doing to you right now?

You pulled back, hoping that he couldn’t see how red your face had gotten, and you took a long drag from your cigarette, before letting out a long and thin line of smoke from your lips. 

“Thank you” you managed to say as he sat down beside you. “So you were looking for me?” you say nervously, hands still shaking. 

Ace looks at you then down to your hands. “Are you okay (y/n)? You’re shaking.” a frown starting to form.

“What? Oh, I’m o-okay.” you say very unconvincingly, making Ace frown even more. He grabs your hands taking you by surprise, he was acting different, you now were completely caught off guard. 

“Did Thatch tell you that he told me?” Your heart sank at his words. He was definitely about to let you down slowly, at least it wasn’t in front of the crew. “Ace look I’m so sorry I didn’t want you to know I just knew it would make things awkward between us and I never thought that Thatch woul-“ suddenly you were pulled towards him into a hug. Smothered by the smoking scent that was Ace, you were shocked. What was going on? 

“Why are you apologizing (y/n)? You don’t even know what I was going to say.” Your heart was working overtime. The thumping in your chest so loud you were sure Ace could hear it. Your breath caught in your throat. You couldn’t form words. “I’ve liked you since you joined the crew.” He felt your body go rigid in his arms, clearly hearing an answer that you hadn’t expected. “You really couldn’t tell?” he kissed the top of your head and pulled your body away from his, resting his hands on your face to bring you to look up at him. 

“You’re not joking with me right Ace? This isn’t some prank that you’re pulling at my expense?”

“Why would it be?”

“I never knew”

“Why do you think I was late to breakfast (y/n)? I was nervous to see you.” Now that he said it the pieces started coming together in your head, “And I never miss breakfast.” You couldn’t help but laugh. The thought of him pacing his room over you, red faced and bashful, definitely something you wanted to see for yourself.

“But when I got to breakfast, I was surprised to not see you there.” 

“Yeah, I left kinda early today.” 

“I saw you make your way off the boat.” 

“Did you go looking for me?”

“I already told you the answer to that.” How long had he followed me then? “I didn’t follow you around all day if that’s what you’re thinking, so don't worry so much. I went back to eat, figured you’d be back soon. But when it started getting later I went to go find you.” That made sense but stil…

“So how long had you been following me then?” 

“Well when I found you, you were in the library reading. So I went to the restaurant across the street from it, to still be close to you in case something happened. You seemed really invested in your book.” Your cheeks were heating up again. “ And then I noticed you leaving so I followed you from there, surprised to see you pick up a pack. I thought you quit” another frown was starting to form on his face, you wanted it to go away. 

“Well I was trying to but a certain cool made me day quite worrisome.” 

“Because of me?”

“In a way, yes, but it’s really not your fault that Thatch can’t keep a secret. Marco should have been the only one I told.” 

“I don’t agree with you.”

“What?”

“It was a good thing Thatch spilled your secret.”

“I beg to differ, I spent all day worked up and anxious.”

“Yeah but now all our feelings are out in the open.” 

“I could’ve still gone without all the anxiety.” You took another long pull from your cigarette, feeling much calmer now. 

Ace grabbed your hand, “It’s starting to get cold, I think we should head back.” You nodded your head in response, “just need to finish this, don’t wanna be chewed out by Marco.” Ace laughed, “And before we go back I need to ask,” Ace turned his attention to you, ready to hear your question, “What is this now?” you said barely above a whisper. 

“What do you want this to be?” You needed your anxiety to go away now more than ever, you needed the courage to say these words to him. “If it’s okay with you, I don’t just want to be friends anymore” Ace’s face broke out into the biggest smile you had possibly ever seen. Before you knew it your feet were off the ground and you were being spun around in a hug from Ace. It was your turn to smile brightly at him. “Thank god! I was too nervous to ask you that so thank you (y/n)!” he was practically yelling at this point. 

“The beautiful (y/n) is all mine now!” Yelling to the ocean and probably the whole world, making your face heat up even more than before. “You’re crazy you know that?” 

“Crazy for you (y/n)!” He laughed like the best thing in the world just happened, and you couldn’t help but laugh with him. “Are you ready to go back now? You must be hungry.” He set you down and your legs wobbled, Ace caught you immediately and smirked. “Get on my back.”

“What?” 

“You heard me, on my back.” 

“I can walk on my own, you know.”

“That’s not what it looks like to me.” You gave in and let him give you a piggyback ride all the way back to the ship, already feeling multiple pairs of eyes on the two of you. Marco was the first to say anything, “well that worked out just nicely, I should’ve told Ace myself sooner-yoi.” a smile forming on both of your faces.


End file.
